Elvin Heritage
by Keltic Cat
Summary: Two boys with the hand of fate are brought together. HPxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fic has been bugging me for a long while. Now to get it out there to you.

___**"**__**Elfish**__**"**_

**Chapter 1**

**New lives, new family**

Naruto Uzumaki: Gennin raked ninja, part of team 3, born in Kohona, host for the Nine tailed fox, Hyper, aspires to be Hokaga, parents are dead, Father: Arishi Kazama, Age: 13

Harry Potter: Wizard, Boy-Who-Lived, marked child of lightning, Heir of four Founders, godfather: Sirius Black, Age: 15

Mialay Nightstar looked up from the paper the PTB's handed her with a scowl. "So there're two powerful brats and have Destiny's hand. What about it?"

The PTB and Council of Elders stared down at her in fierce determination. Well, not all of them had that determination. Fate cowered slightly while Nickodemus only smiled. They knew that all the determination in the entire Universe couldn't make her do something she didn't want to do. Especially since she always found away to get out of it. "Mia," Nichodemus started, "We would like for you to train these two young men for the battles they are going to face. Both are the balances for their homes."

"So basically Fate and Destiny have been bitches again."

"Hey!" Fate cried indignantly. "I had nothing to do with what's happening! It's all Destiny! She's the one who created the prophecy that Harry has hanging over his head!"

"Uh, hu. I'll be talking to both of you latter," Mia said cocking an eyebrow and sending a disproving look at them. "So IF I do this, and that's a big if, I take them, for how long would I have them?"

"It's complicated. In your home kingdom you would have them for as long as you need to train them. Time passed different in the two realms. We will send someone to inform you who need to go back and when they need to," Life explained. "Do you agree?"

Mia thoughtfully tapped her foot. "Well Sirius is already with me and I know Harry would love that. And Naruto always wanted better training than Sasuke. But getting the brat is going to be hellish. With him being the Kyuubi's landlord and all," she muttered. Finally she nodded. "Ok, I'll do it. Sirius and I are on our way!" The PTB and Council nodded as one and sent Mia back to the living realm to pick up her new students.

_0000000000000000000000_

_"__**Damn! If this keeps up we'll never make it to the tower!**_" an exasperated and cloaked Sirius Black growled softly to his fiancée as they were once again confronted by even more chunnin. He and Mia flashed their passes before continuing down to Hokaga's Tower.

_"__**Agreed**__**. I hope this is worth all of the trouble.**__**"**_ Mia scowled beneath her cowl and ignored the looks from the villagers as they finally reached the tower.

_"__**What if the man refuses?**_" Sirius asked worriedly._ "__**That could po**__**tentially harm the**__** boy. Especial after his last mission and the slight weakening of the seal. Kyuubi needs to remember! And if we don't do it soon their both screwed!**_"

_"__**If the Hokaga refuses my proposal I do have a plan B ready,**_" she reassured him as they entered_. "__**If I have to use plan B I'll send you to get Harry.**_" Sirius nodded as Mia demanded to see the Hokaga. When the secretary wouldn't permit them access Mia threw back her hood, exposing her highlighted, blond hair and mulit-colored eyes (the left was sky blue and the right was emerald green) "Listen to me human and listen well. I am here to initiate a peace treaty between our people and nations. You will let us in or the destruction of this village will be on your head!" she hissed dangerously. The woman gulped and hurriedly went to the doors to the Hokaga's office

"Hokaga-sama. There is someone here to see you. She says she has a peace treaty to work out," the woman said with a polite bow.

"Send her in," the gravely voice of the third Hokaga said. The secretary turned and ushered the two individuals in. After casting a terrified glance at the elf the ninja women ran back to her desk. Sandaime looked up from his reports as Mia and Sirius approached his desk and bowed. "How can I help you? And who are you may I ask?"

Mia bowed again. "My name is Nightstar Mialay and this is my fiancée Black Sirius. We are here to create an alliance with your people. Do you agree to listen to what we have to say?" Sandaime looked them over before nodding and motioning for them to sit.

"Would you mind if I bring in a few of my people to over see this?" Sandaime asked slowly and horribly confused. He had no information of the alliance that this woman was trying to propose.

Mia blinked then smiled. "Of course. I realize we've caught you off guard with our sudden arrival and proposal. I'm sorry I couldn't give you any sooner notice. My people did once have a treaty but that was destroyed about fourteen years ago. I would have sent notice sooner but the Council just decided that they needed to bring the old treaty back to light and have it resigned," she explained calmly and leaned back. Sandaime blinked and quickly summoned Anko and Ikibi to his side. Hopefully they could help him. Two blasts of smoke latter, the two individuals appeared beside their leader.

"How can we be of service Hokaga-sama?" Ikibi asked as he looked the two new strangers over quickly.

"These two are here to rectify a contract from fourteen years ago and resign it. I would appreciate if you would help us." Sarutobi requested having already explained the situation in his summons. The two ninja nodded and stood at attention. "Now please explain the situation and treaty."

"First off, I need to explain the way the treaty was broken. In the first clause it states that no living creature under the protection of the royal family of the elves can not be held against his or her will. The same is of the people of the leaf village. If this clause is broken the individual must be set free. This clause was partially broken with the sealing of the Nine Tail Fox, Kyuubi," Mia explained calmly. "However I do realize that Kyuubi was not completely in his right mind. But this causes a huge problem for both of us."

"I don't understand!" Ikibi interrupted. "How does the Kyuubi come into play?"

"Yes that crazy fox tried to kill us all!" Anko cried.

"I understand that he nearly killed everyone in your village. However Kyuubi was not always like that. I saved his life when he was only a kit. Afterward we became friends and he protected me. In turn, when he took a family and left our lands I took him under my protection. You must understand that when you come home to find humans running away from your den just after torturing your wife and children you would go crazy as well. Kyu knew that the ones who destroyed his family were from this village. He smell it. That night he was trying to avenge his family when he was sealed."

_"__**Mia. Just explain what's going to happen if we don't get the kid and resign the damn treaty**_," Sirius sighed.

Mia adopted an abashed look though the ninja's didn't know why and nodded. "Ok here's the deal. Read and sign this treaty and I can continue." She handed over a scroll which the three ninja read and the Hokaga signed. When he finished she took a deep breath and continued. "Now for the hard for you to understand part. If Naruto agrees I will be taking him for training. It's …"

"I'm sorry but I can not allow that," Sarutobi interrupted before she could finish. "You must understand that we don't trust you that well. Forgive me but no."

Mia stood with a passive look. "Fine. We'll be leaving now. ___**Sirius get ready to jump to got get Harry while I pick up Naruto**_" Sirius nodded to the Hokaga and followed his fiancée threw the door, leaving three baffled ninja behind them.

"Is it just me or did she give in to quickly?" Anko asked worriedly. Sandaime nodded.

"Get Kakashi over to Naruto's apartment immediately," he ordered. "I've got a bad feeling about this." The two jounin nodded and flew out his window and into the city.

111111111111111111111

_"__**What's going on Mia**_!" Sirius yelled as they appeared near an apartment complex._ "__**Why did you leave with out **__**fighting**_?"

_"__**Because I don't need to**_," Mia sighed. _"__**It's the boy's choice, not theirs. Don't you have a godson to fetch**_?" Sirius's eyes lit up and he vanished, presumably of to get his godson. Mia shook her head and followed the Kyuubi's chakra to a ratty looking apartment and knocked. A tousled blond head opened the door and poked his head out

"Yea? What do you want?" he asked with a big yawn.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Nightstar Mialay. I have a proposition for you. May I come in?" Naruto gave a shrewd look but let her in as he stumbled into the kitchen, Mia following. When he got water on the stove to boil and sat down she started. "First off, I'm not human. I'm an elf. Second, I'm here to propose special training for you."

Naruto stared at her in shock. "What kind of training?"

Mia steepled her fingers and stared at him. "Have you found that you have a foreign presence in you head? More chakra that normal?" When the boy nodded she continued, "That's because the seal has weakened. I can train you to use that extra chakra and to summon the Kyuubi when I get him normal again. Right now he's slightly unstable but I can fix that. In the end you will be stronger, have a very handy friend, and be able to use his senses. What do you say?"

Naruto continued to gape before leaping up and into her arms yelling "Thank you!" over and over again. "When do we leave?" he asked

"Pack everything. Even if you come back I wouldn't allow someone I trained to live like this," she ordered and the boy leapt up on bolted into his room. Mia smiled as he asked for her help getting everything that was his into some boxes. Fifteen minutes latter he had him writing a letter explaining were he was going as Mia took the stuff to his new home. When he finished Mia grabbed his shoulder and they were gone.

22222222222222222222222

(England)

Harry Potter was very confused. The second he got back the Durslys held a meetting and apologized for their behavior. Apparently Petunia got a letter from someone that told them all of Harry's school days and informed them on the situation with Voldemort. They still had him do chours but Dudly helped now. Harry sighed as he sorted threw the things in the attic, Dudly was working on the garage. Suddenly he came across two trunks. One had the words ___Lilly Evens-Potter_ engraved into it while the other read___ James Edward Potter_. They were his parent's trunks.

His hands shaking he opened his fathers first. Inside were papers, books, clothing, and other odd items. The first thing to catch is eye was a letter addressed to him.

___Dear Harry, _

___If you are reading this then I'__m dead and for that I'm so sorry, my son. As I'm writing this you are asleep upstairs only a year old. I pray to all the gods and goddesses in the universe that you never have to read this.__ However Dumbledore is a manipulative man and I fear that I won't see you grow up. You should be reading this on your eleventh birthday i__f__ Sirius doesn't forget. I just want you to know that I a proud of you, my son, and that I will always love you. If you ever come a cross a man named Severus Snape prank the snot out of him._

___Love,_

___Dad_

The next batch of papers Harry picked up was his fathers will. As he read it over he could feel his anger rising. It stated that there was no way in hell he would be with the Durslys and it was witnessed by Dumbledore. Harry barely kept his furry in check as he quietly closed everything up and took both trunks down to his room and placed them next to his own. Harry sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"How are you doing Harry?" someone asked from his right. Harry whirled around, his hand automatically reaching for his wand, only to see nothing. Harry's eyes narrowed and he reached forward and felt an invisibility cloak. Grasping the flowing cloth he ripped it off a familiar figure.

"S-sirius?" he stammered. Suddenly he scowled and pulled out his wand. "All right Death Eater. You won't trick me. Who are you?" The Death Eater put up his hands to show he was unarmed.

"It's really me Prongs Jr. Ask me any question." Harry thought for a second before coming up with something only he, Remus Lupin and Sirius knew.

"When I broke into Umbridge's office what did I do and why?" Harry asked keeping his wand trained on the man before him.

Sirius gave him a sad look. "You had seen a memory of Snivllisus being picked on by the Marauders and wanted to know if we always acted like that. So you Floo called Moony and me for answers. Does that answer you question Prongs Jr.?" Sirius got his answer when Harry flung himself into Sirius's arms.

"It's really you," Harry murmured as tears streaked his face and soaked Sirius's forest green shirt. "But how? I was you fall! How are you still alive?"

Sirius wrapped comforting arms around his godson before answering. "The veil is a portal, Harry. It sent me to the realm of the elves where I was found by the last living elf. Her name is Mialay Nightstar." Sirius waited until the teen's tears subsided before3 pulling back and sitting on the bed. "Harry, Mia has been asked by the gods and the sprits of the Elvin counsel to train you and another boy. She sent me to pick you up."

Harry sat there staring into space for a while before picking up his father's will and giving it over to Sirius to read. When he finished Harry spoke up. "I've come to relies that I can no longer trust Dumbledore. As you read I was never meant to come to the Dursleys but should have got to one of the pure-blood families listed. It also states Wormtail as their Secret Keeper and here's the kicker. Bumble-bee signed as a witness. He's been shaping me into his little weapon my entire life." Harry looked over to his godfather with a hard glint in his eyes. "When do we leave?"

Sirius banished the dark thoughts that crossed him and grinned answering, "As soon as you're packed and write a letter to tell the Order of the Roasted Peacocks, no offence to Fawks, when they should expect you back." Harry nodded enthusiastically can ran around the room gathering his things together and tossing them into his trunk. After Sirius took Harry's thing to their new home the two guys sat down and begin to write and plan. God help who ever came looking for the boy.

333333333333333333333333333333333

It took them a few hours to complete the traps and the ingionious letter Sirius brought, and when they finnished Harry gathered all his things and allowed Sirius to take them to his new home. After his godfather disapeared Harry went down to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was cooking.

"Aunt Petunia? Can I speak with you?" Harry asked standing in the doorway.

She looked up at her nephew in surprise and motioned him in. "What's wrong boy?"

"Aunt Petunia, I'm going to be blunt. I'm leaving to get some training so I can fight Voldemort. If all goes well you may ever have to see me again." Petunia stared at him in surprise. "People are going to be coming after me. If it's Dumbledore and his Order just send them up to my room. If their someone else get out and run."

Petunia nodded in shock and watched as Sirius reappeared. "Take care Harry," she finally said as Sirius grabbed the boy's shoulder and they vanished. "Be safe."

4444444444444444444444444

**A/N:** If Naruto seemed to OCC it's because he really, really wants good, personal traning.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 2 is here! BTW I don't own. Don't sue.

**Chapter 2 **

**Reactions**

(Hokage's Tower – two hours after Naruto's disappearance)

"WHERE IS HE?" Iruka roared. Every ninja in the vicinity winced at the angered chunnin's cry. "Why would he leave?"

"Iruka!" Sarutobi yelled effectively getting the younger man's attention. "He _did_ leave a note for us." Iruka calmed down and sat next to Kakashi so the Hokage could read what Naruto left.

_Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Old-man Hokage. I've been approached by an elf who has offered to train me to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Before you go crazy or something she pushed that it was my decision and mine alone. I'll be back in two weeks! – Naruto._

The three ninja were quite as they each processed what was read. Finally Kakashi spoke up. "Hokage-sama, did you know about this?" Sarutobi glanced up.

"Yes. The elf is named Nightstar Mialay. She came here to resign the treaty between her people and our country. She then requested to teach Naruto. Naturally I refused, afraid she was after Kyuubi. I knew something was wrong when she gave in to easily." The Sandaime sighed. "All we can do now is wait."

00000000000000000000000

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

It was a nice, calm day in the Headmaster's office. At least until mid afternoon when one of the newly repaired objects Harry broke in is fit of rage, began to shrill. _Loudly_. Dumbledore jumped from his chair and sent Fawkes off to summon the Order before Flooing to their Headquarters himself.

He paced as the members quickly joined him and gathered around the kitchen table. "Ablus. What's going on? Is Harry alright?" Molly Weasly was very worried about her semi-adopted son and could only pray that he was fine.

"Everyone gather around," Dumbledore ordered. Only once he was sure he had their undivided attention did he continue. "Just recently the wards around Harry Potter's home have collapsed. I am here to assemble a team to assist me in finding out why." As soon as he paused for breath Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, the two elder Weaslys, and Tonks all stood and approached him. Dumbledore nodded his consent and held out a 

ballerina slipper portkey. When they landed again is was in front of Harry's home. It took all of Remus's will power not to go running up and breaking down the door.

Instead he allowed Dumbledore to lead them calmly up to the front door and knocked. They waited patiently as Petunia opened the door with a scowl. Seeing so many wizard and witches she quickly allowed them in. "What do you want?"

"Hello Petunia. Where is your nephew?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes gone," she said crossly. Vernon watched silently from the kitchen doorway and Dudley disappeared into his room. "Are you hard of hearing? He's gone, vanished, disappeared, flown the coop, fed up with you and took off, take your pick. He did however inform me that there is a note for you in his room. As soon as you are done get out." With that she turned around and stalked into the kitchen, leaving the befuddled Order members behind.

Dumbledore turned to Remus and Tonks since they were the only ones with that knew where Harry's room was and motioned for them to lead the way. Tonks took the initiative and lead the group up. "Here we are," she said motioning to the closed door. "Professor would you do the honors?"

Dumbledore nodded and opened the door, drawing his wand at the same time. Seeing no obvious traps or tricks he slowly stepped into the small room when he felt a wash of magic flow over him. But when nothing happened he grew puzzled.

"Um… Albus?" Remus's voice was very strained. "I think you need to look in a mirror." Dumbledore looked behind him confused. The Weaslys, Remus, Moody, and Tonks looked like they were trying very hard not to break out laughing. Dumbledore looked down. What he saw wasn't exactly what he expected. He was wearing a clown suite complete with red nose, crazy tie-dye hair, and face paint.

"What happened? Where is that note?" Just as he spoke a blue envelope appeared in front on him. Irritated he snatched it out of the air and opened it. To everyone's shock it spoke.

"Dear Dumbledore. Do you like the little surprise I left you? No? Oh well, don't worry. I'm sure the spell will where off. Sooner or latter. Sorry you missed me but I'm off to get some well deserved training. Since you only care to manipulate me you prick. Don't worry I'll be back in time for my birthday. Pass this on to some one else you git. Try Tonks." A seriously pissed off Dumbledore passed the blue letter on to Tonks before trying to undo the spell. Nothing so far was working.

"Hi Tonks!" the letter continued cheerfully. "If you haven't guessed by now this reads magical signatures and responds accordingly. Sooo girl why haven't you hooked up our favorite wolf yet? If you two aren't dating by the time I get by my trainer has personally vowed to get you two together. Pass on to the Weasley's please!"

Tonks was blushing horribly when she passed the letter to a teary eyed Molly and cast a side long glace at Remus. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I really appreciate what you've done for me all these years. I feel like you're the mother I could never have, again thanks to Bumblebee. If you need anything I will try to help you with it when I return. Tell Ron and Hermione about my training for me will you? Thanks. Moody next please."

Molly was sobbing too hard to pass the letter so Arthur had to do it for her. As usual Moody was as paranoid as usual and cast a levitating charm on the letter, rather that touching it himself. Everyone was startled when it laughed. "Moody, Moody, Moody. You've always been a suspicious man. Don't worry the only hex was for Bumblebee. You're safe. My trainer says to tell you she's going to drum your motto into my head and make me live up to it. Remus please." Grinning like a madman Moody floated the letter to the graying werewolf.

"Dear Remus. I'm safe. Actually safer that I would be here at Private Dive. Anyway there's another letter for you in your room back at the Order's place! Look for our favorite dog being freed soon! Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and Savior of the whole bloody world." Remus smirked as the letter puffed out of existence. He recognized it as one of their prank letters when he and the Marauders were in school. It seemed that his cub had figured out a way to keep it from insulting people.

Bummble-bee the clown, as he was nicknamed by the Order members who were there, was glaring at the spot the letter had been. "Remus do you know how to counteract this spell?" he asked in his grandfatherly voice. Remus shook his head slowly and Dumbledore sighed. He then held out the same slipper to return to Headquarters. He needed to find Harry Potter and get him back under control as soon as possible.

11111111111111111111111

**(The Next Day at Headquarters)**

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table speculating where Harry was and what kind of training he was getting when suddenly the owl carrying the Daily Prophet came threw the window and landed in front of Mr. Weasley. The head of the Weasley family absently paid the owl and looked the paper over with out really seeing it.

"Anything interesting dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not really darling. Death Eater attacks, Fudge is being an idiot, a letter in the paper from Harry… "

"WHAT!"

Mr. Weasley straitened in his chair and spread the article out on the table in front of him. Everyone crammed around in order to get a good look themselves causing Molly to read it allowed preventing anyone from getting hurt.

"Dear Wizarding World," she began, "I am writing to inform you of a few things. First of all Voldemort isn't your greatest enemy, although I will admit he is a threat. No your greatest enemy is yourselves. You re all blind, arrogant, sheep. Yes sheep. You follow what ever someone tells you. For example! The majority believe that werewolves, vampires, goblins, centaurs, house-elves, and other magical sentiment creatures are inferior to us, humans. Truth of the matter is humans are magically weaker than previously named magical beings.

"The second thing is you believe everything someone else tells you without forming you own opinions. Example: Everyone believed that Voldemort had not returned. They believed that Dumbledore and I were insane. Well I bid you good luck. If you don't get your heads out of your arses Voldemort will kill you. Yours truly, Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived." Everyone inside Headquarters sat back and processed what their friend and hero had written and looked at each.

"Smart boy," Moody commented.

222222222222222222

(**Somewhere that even the author doesn't know about**)

Harry looked up from his work and gave a violent sneeze. "You ok Thoron(eagle)?" his younger brother asked.

"Yea qwan(brother). The idiots back home got my letter though." Naruto and Harry smirked at each other and continued their reports for poisons. No one knew that the fun was jut beginning.

**A/N: **(wipes forehead wearly) Second chapter done and out you all!

Thanks are in order to **Starfire the Dragon, InsaneGiggles,** **snarfy, styr-oh,** and** Twin Tails Speed**! I really didn't expect any reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** On to the next chapter!

"_**Elvish**_"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 3**

**Look out Konoha, two mischief ninja's are on the way**

Sarutobi slowly tapped his fingers on his desk in anticipation as Iruka paced restlessly and Kakashi buried his head in his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. The cause of this? They three ninja were waiting for Naruto's return and for the Elvin ambassadors to arrive. Thankfully they sent a letter ahead stating their arrival this time. After what seemed like hours the kunoichi that served as the Hokage's secretary burst into the room nervously.

"Hokage-sama, the ambassadors from the Elvin realm are here," she informed them with a low bow. Sarutobi noticed that her eyes kept flickering to the door fearfully.

"Send them in." The woman bowed again and admitted four individuals. Two of them the Hokage recognized as the Sirius and Mialay couple from before. "Ah, Nightstar-dono, Black-dono. I cannot say that I'm particularly pleased to see you again."

Mia and the rest of the group bowed politely, as one, in greeting, before she spoke. "Hokage-sama. First, I must apologize about the confrontation last week, but I did specify that it was _Naruto's _decision. Second, my name is Black Mialay now." Sarutobi nodded at the underlying meaning as Iruka looked among the group for his adopted brother desperately.

"Apology accepted Black-dono. But where is Naruto?" Mia nodded toward the two cloaked and hooded figures behind her.

"May introduce you to my two sons? My oldest Potter-Black Harry…" Harry was five feet ten in height, toned with muscles and had long, silky black hair and piercing emerald eyes. His Elvin heritage was shown in his high cheekbones, sharp facial features, and pointed ears. "… and Kazuma-Black Naruto." The three ninja gasped at the change in their charge/friend.

Gone was the short blond hair that stuck up all over the place and the child-like visage. Now he was a whopping five foot four inches and possessed sharper facial features, much like his brother. His hair still defied gravity, but it was about three inches longer, making it slightly easier to manage. When he nodded to his mother again the longer locks shifted to show the same ears as the others.

"Hey, old man Hokage! Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped. "How have you been?"

"NARUTO?!" three incredulous voices cried. The blond gave them his trademark grin and leaned back with his arms folded behind his head. Iruka was the first to snap out of the shock that had taken over the older ninja.

"Naruto what the hell is going on!" he screeched. Each of the elves winced at Iruka's loud voice, Sirius actually going so far as to whimper, covering his ears. "You had us all worried sick! What happened to you?!"

"A lot of good, healthy meals, personal training, and the chance to have a _real_ family, that's what," Mia responded calmly, before sticking a finger in her one of own, ringing ears. "I told you when I first visited that it was Naruto's choice if he wanted to come with me or not. Correct?"

The Hokage gave a small nod and offered them a seat, gesturing to the few chairs he had. Mia sat down with a grateful nod, Sirius beside her. The boys stood respectfully behind the two adults. "What can we do for each other now, Black-dono?"

"Naruto has expressed his desire to become Hokage and to do this he needs to participate in the Chuunin exams. I would also like to have Harry participate as well. To facilitate this, I am offering to put together a team as per the rules. In return, I offer you extra protection during the exams, when the other lords and ladies congregate on Konoha."

"Who would the other two members be?" Sandaime asked curiously.

"I have been able to create clay houses for spirits. My younger, twin brothers have offered to be the other two members." The Sandaime nodded his consent. He rummaged around his desk, brought forth the necessary papers and handed them to Mia, who then passed one form to Harry and another to Naruto, keeping two for her brothers. As they stood she continued. "Thank you very much, Hokage-sama. We are off to find a decent house. Hatake-san, if you wish I will send Naruto over at," she paused for thought, "12:30?"

"That's fine, I'll inform the others," Kakashi replied, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto? Do you mind if I tell Konohamaru that you're back?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded his approval and followed Mia to the realtors who sold them a cozy little house with a garden. As for the village, they gave a collective shudder, as if they knew their worst prankster had returned… with a vengeance.

00000000000000000

When 12:30 arrived, could be found Naruto perched in a tree close to Team Seven's meeting place. Naruto gave a jaw-splitting yawn and settled down to wait for his team and their horribly late sensei. He was half temped to send Kyu to see where Harry was, but he knew it was a bad idea. Shrugging to himself again, he scanned the surroundings like his mother taught him. _Oo, Sasuke-teme is almost here,_ he thought and smirked. _All right Mr. I'm-so-high-and-mighty. _

_See if you can find me._ A devilish look appeared on Naruto's face as he completely masked his chakra and waited.

Sasuke Uchiha was not having a fun time. The reason? His greatest pain-in-the-but had returned from Kami knows were. Sasuke growled to himself as he imagined the blonde baka's rant, screaming about how much stronger he had gotten during the trip, while he was still as weak as ever. But still… the dobe had found someone to train him even though it was only for a week. Now that irked him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The black haired Genin was very tempted to slam his head onto the bridge railing as the loud voice of his female teammate reached his ears. "Sasuke-kun! Did you hear? Naruto's back from his training mission! I can't wait to see him." Sasuke decided that ignoring the pink haired girl was the best thing and did just that.

Sakura pouted when her love didn't respond and leaned against the railing. Inner Sakura was promising lots of pain for her blond haired teammate for not telling them that he was leaving when she saw him next. The two Genin and their hidden friend, who they didn't even notice, waited another hour for Kakashi. Fortunately for his person he was only one hour late.

"Yo!" their teacher said after he poofed in.

"YOU'RE- not really late?" Sakura's yell trailed off when she realized what the time was. "Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?" she demanded instead.

Kakashi blinked slowly and replied, "I'm me Sakura. Anyway, where's Naruto?"

"He's not here yet." Sasuke's face showed his disgust that the dead-last was taking after their sensei, yet his voice was emotionless. That was the breaking point and Naruto fell out of his hiding place, roaring with laughter. The members of Team Seven, other than Naruto, stared as the grey clad boy rolled on the ground in a fit of joy.

When he calmed down enough to stand, he did so. "Man you people are so oblivious. I mean I've been here for two hours, including the time we took waiting for Kakashi-sensei, and yet, not one of you knew I was here. If I was an enemy, you all would be dead"

"NARUTO??" the pink haired kunoichi shrieked. Naruto winced and was temped to rub his now ringing ears. And Sirius thought Iruka-sensei was loud!

"Hey Sakura-san. Teme. What's up?" His female teammate ran over and glomped him.

"Where did you go? What did you do? What did you learn?" she demanded fast pace, after pulling away.

Sasuke scowled at being shown up by Naruto and was going to give the shorter boy a piece of his mind when Kakashi decided to speak up. "Now, now, leave all the questioning for later, Sakura. We have a mission to get to." When he had their complete and undivided attention, 

he continued. "A new ambassador has arrived and has requested that we assist her and her family with the moving and gardening. Come on, she wants us to be there by 2 o'clock." Kakashi motioned for his team to follow him. He then fell behind to Naruto.

"What happened to you? You look normal," Kakashi asked in a low tone.

"A special henge," Naruto replied just as quite. "We don't want people to know about the change just yet. Also, I'm willing to bet that my new family has employed our services." Kakashi just nodded and went back to the front of the group to pull Sakura off Sasuke before he led them to a two story house with a sizable back yard. Kakashi walked up on to porch followed by his team and knocked, then waited.

"Hey there, Hatake-san! I'm glad to see that you are on time." The two members of Team Seven that didn't already know her were stunned at the tall, beautiful elf. "Hey! I'm Black Mialay, pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke and Sakura bowed politely as Kakashi introduced them. "Hello Mialay-dono. This is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. You already know Naruto."

"Of course! I didn't teach him for a week and not get to know him," Mia laughed and motioned for Team Seven to follow her. "My husband, Sirius, is inside painting the game room at the moment. I would like you to start the garden while I work on the furniture and make sure that Sir doesn't do something stupid so I don't have to take it out on his hide. Naruto knows what stays and what doesn't, so listen to him."

"Yes Mialay-sensei," Naruto said giving a two fingered salute and guiding the team through what plants were used for what. Mia gave him a soft smile and entered the house and started yelling at her husband. Naruto snorted and suppressed a laugh as heard what his new father had done.

"What's so funny, dobe?" Sasuke demanded as he carefully removed a weed and planted a healing flower.

"Let's just say," Naruto drawled, snorting again. "That you should be very glad you don't understand what they are saying."

"So translate," Sakura demanded.

"Ok, but I warned you. Sirius is being chewed out; with words I will not repeat, for painting every room in the house save their son's room in neon colors. Bright, fluorescent colors with random shapes splattered all around. Mialay-sensei has threatened with removing parts of his anatomy to making him go with out sex for a year. Shit! Move!" Naruto suddenly yelped and pushed them out of the doorway as a body soared out and headed over the tree tops. Naruto whistled long and low. "Wow. She really got some distance with that hit. He probably won't be back until dinner if we get lucky."

A sigh from the door got their attention. Mia stood there with a couple glasses filled with lemonade. "Sorry about not inviting you in, but my husband has ruined the house. Both you and I would prefer that you were not exposed to that kind of horror. As Naruto said he most likely won't be back until the night. Come and rest for a while." The team needed no other invitation and even the lazy Kakashi came over. Unfortunately for him he didn't get a drink. "Sorry Hatake -san, but I only have enough for those who work. Naruto, I deed your help inside please." Naruto nodded and took back the empty glasses before following her in.

"_**Holly shit! Dad really did a number in here.**_" Naruto shook his head and he and Mia quickly vanished the horrible paint away. Naruto quietly thanked the Gods that he learned both Elvin and human magic. "_**Now what do you want me to do mom?**_"

"_**Head upstairs and start working on your room I'll finish up in here. Then you can head back to your team.**_" Mia practically shoved him upstairs and carefully finished the paint job her husband botched so spectacularly.

Naruto laughed as he headed up the stairs. A quick look showed that Harry had already unpacked and arranged his room. Hedwig looked up from her perch and gave a trill of welcome. Naruto didn't see Shea, Harry's snake familiar, and theorized that she was exploring the house. He just hopped that his teammates didn't see her.

Naruto shuddered as he ducked into the empty room, before vanishing the paint Sirius put up. With another flick of his wrists the walls changed from white to a nice blue with a navy carpet appearing under his feet. He then pulled out two summoning scrolls and, a few quick hand seals later, a bed, dresser, four-poster bed, desk, chair, and an area for his familiars appeared. As soon as they appeared he quickly arranged them to his liking.

Naruto looked around critically before summoning Kyuubi and his other familiar Leon, a phoenix, so they could check out their new settings. As Leon and Kyuubi settled on their individual perches, or in Kyuubi's case bed, Naruto started unpacking his suitcases and a knock came at his door.

"Come in qwan," Naruto called. Harry opened the door and stepped in. "How was the 'getting-you-know-you' session with our uncles?"

Harry grimaced at the memory. "Brutal. They're worse than mum when it comes to training." Naruto laughed at his older brother's statement as he quickly stored his bags and sat in a chair. "So, how was it with your team? Sasuke still a prick?"

"Yep. Sakura is still clueless and Sasuke-teme was all fired to attack me when I showed him up. Still has his stick-up-the-butt problem, too."

"Where are they now?" Harry asked, stroking Leon's feathers, and then bent down to gently pet Kyuubi as he came over begging for attention.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox demon's reaction to the attention and answered. "Working in the garden with mum. They have yet to meet you, ada, or the uncles."

Harry got a scary, mischievous smile. "I can't wait to meet them."

"No pranks Harry! Not until the city wide prank." Naruto chided playfully. Harry mock pouted, but followed his younger brother down to the garden. Mia was showing Sakura what plants could be used for healing, which could be used for poisons and explained how to use them as well. Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see Kakashi helping out. "Hey Mialay-sensei! Look who I found!"

Mia looked up and smiled at the two boys. "Harry! Naruto where did you find my wayward son? I was positive that my idiot brothers had spirited him away!"

Harry laughed and pulled his mother up to give her a hug. "Yes mum. Your brothers kidnapped me for more training. They're devils!" Mia and Naruto laughed at Harry's face and introduced Team Seven to Harry. Sakura blushed as Harry gently took her hand and brushed his lips across the back. "Hello Sakura-dono. It is a pleasure to meet you." The semi-romantic moment was cut short as Naruto slapped Harry across the back of his head.

"Flirt! You have a girl, remember?" Naruto scolded. Harry glared at the boy this time with a little killing intent but released the girl's hand anyway. "As we were saying, the Cyclops is Kakashi and the guy 'Death Glaring' at you is Sasuke-teme." Harry smiled politely and nodded at the other two men.

"Did they meet dad or the twins yet?" He asked innocently.

Mia shook her head. "They saw your father when I punched him out the door and sent him about three hour run from here. As for my brothers, they haven't met yet. And it is going to stay that way for at least a day!" Mia then turned to Team Seven. "I would like your assistance again tomorrow. I still need help to get this garden into order with my new plants. As for today's pay it's been sent to the Hokage Tower. Thank you."

"_**When do you want me home?**_" Naruto asked.

"_**I'll expect you for dinner. Only tell Iruka and Kakashi about your change of residence and make sure that no one else knows. I'm not going to have idiots at my door trying to do something to you.**_" Mia gave her adopted son a hug and sent him after his teammates before tearing into her brothers. "_**Durion**_(Adrian)_**! Calanon**_(Aaron)_**! What were you thinking when you took my son with out my permission!**_" Naruto sighed as her shouts faded and Team Seven gave him strange looks.

"You really don't want to know."

1111111111111111111111111111



After they gathered their pay from the Hokage, Team Seven ended up walking aimlessly around town before Sasuke left with his normal dismissive 'I'm better than you' comments. When Sakura asked with hearts in her eyes if they could work on their teamwork, Sasuke settled for declaring her to be worse than Naruto, still believing that he was a dead-last, and walked away. As Naruto tried to cheer her up, he was approached by a square rock with eye holes.

"Hello Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. How are you three?" he asked, turning to said rock where the three kids were hiding. It puffed away and the kids jumped up and surrounded Naruto. "You guys need to work on your disguises. A rock doesn't have eye holes."

"Naruto-nii! Did you get stronger while you were gone?!" Konohamaru asked as he jumped up and down.

"Yes. And I got two new senseis. They were able to make me a lot stronger!" he boasted. "What's up?"

"Will you play ninja with us?" Moegi begged.

Sakura had stayed behind to see what was going on and saw a chance to put Naruto down. "A ninja _playing_ ninja? What a joke!"

The Konohamaru Corps glared at the pink-haired girl. "You're no fun." Udon said, sniffling. "Who are you anyway?"

"That is Haruno Sakura. She's part of my team and has a huge crush on Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto explained.

"Oh good." Konohamaru breathed and then signed his death warrant. "Did you see that forehead? It is huge!" Naruto attempted to shut the boy up but it was too late. He groaned as Sakura slowly turned around with murder in her eyes.

"Uh, guys? Run." With that they scampered off down the street, a seriously pissed off Genin following. The chase was cut short however when Konohamaru ran into a Sand-nin.

"You want something brat?" the boy with face paint and a wrapped thing across his back growled. When the Hokage's grandson didn't answer immediately, the stranger picked him up, ignoring the female Sand-nin's warning, and swung him around by the scarf. "How do you like this punk?"

"Put the kid down Kankuro," the girl begged. "You know if you don't you'll pay for it latter."

"I'm sorry. I was chasing them when he ran into you," Sakura apologized when it became apparent that he wasn't going to put the boy down.

Kankuro looked the Leaf-nin over and smirked before tossing a comment over his shoulder. "It will be a while before he gets here, so let's mess with these punks." Konohamaru tried to kick the boy that was still holding him up in the air and missed but Kankuro got a scary look in his eye.

Naruto chose that point to speak up. "Put the boy down," he demanded coldly. Kankuro smirked and raised his arm but before anything could happen, Naruto lunged forward and grabbed the boy just as a rock Sasuke threw hit the Sand Genin's hand. Shocked by the sudden movement and attacks, Kankuro made a mistake and turned to Sasuke, thinking that he was the more dangerous opponent. "Bad move asshole." Naruto growled from behind him, holding a kunai to his neck. "Now tell me, what are ninja from the Sand are doing in the Leaf. You are so far from home."

"Wha? How?" Kankuro gulped. Temari, his teammate and sister, looked the boys over and gulped. "Damn you pesky brat!" her brother settled for growling.

Naruto smirked and didn't move. Suddenly a new voice spoke up. "Kankuro. Enough." Naruto slowly released the frozen pre-teen and turned to the new voice.

_Hey Kyu. Are you feeling what I am?_ Naruto asked.

Kyuubi nodded. _Shukaku. The one-tailed raccoon-dog. He was always causing trouble for the Sand village until he was sealed into a tea pot. Some one must have transferred the demon to the boy._

"H-h-hi Gaara." Naruto smirked and filed away the names for future reference.

"So Gaara is it? How's the old raccoon doing? He letting you sleep? Apparently not by the lines under your eyes. To bad." Gaara glared and vanished from the spot on the tree only to reappear directly in front of Naruto a moment later.

"How do you know of him?" the shorter boy hissed, letting out a fair amount of killer intent.

Naruto, however, wasn't fazed and calmly let out some of his own. He watched in fascination as Gaara's eyes widened slightly in true fear. "A little fox told me. He also told me that the raccoon had an annoying habit of trying to possess any humans while they slept. I see that trait is still going strong, only it's isolated to you." As Gaara continued to stare Naruto lowered his voice. "If you want, I know someone who can help repair the seal and keep him quiet. If you want help let me know directly after the second exam."

Gaara's calculating gaze met Naruto's serious one and he nodded. "Kankuro, Temari. We're leaving," he stated, monotone. As they walked away, Gaara suddenly stopped. "You, with the blond hair, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I cannot wait to battle you Uzumaki Naruto. Until then." Having said his piece, he continued down the road.

"Hey, Naruto!" Harry yelled as he ran up. Sasuke had already gone from his perch in the tree with some new information. "Mom's looking for you." Harry then spotted the Sand Genin. "Who were they?"

"The Chunin exams are starting." Naruto replied, smiling.

222222222222222222222222

**A/N:** (Jumps around like a five-year-old) I HAVE A BETA! I HAVE A BETA!! Everyone please applaud Nenagh24 for the excellent job of finding my fault and telling me how to fix them! YEA!!

Questions? Comments? Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review and let me know!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to **momocolady**, **Millie**, and **contestshipper**.

This is for you **Ranma Youko**. Your review kicked me back into action

**Chapter 4**

**A Prank and the Chunin Exams**

The days that led up to the Chunin exams were eventful for Team 7 and the newly nicknamed Elvin Team. They worked together on assignments that the Hokage assigned so that the others could get a good feel for the city and it's in habitants. But what happened the day before the exams was truly magnificent.

The whole city was awoken at five a.m. by an inhumane scream, on the day before the exam. People tumbled out of bed only to find themselves covered with animal fur, feathers, or scales. Every house was painted in neon colors, including retina burning pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows. However that wasn't what drew everyone's attention. Instead, they immediately focused on the techno-colored forms of Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura strung up on the Hokage monument. It was only after the shock wore off that they noticed their own changes. However, it didn't stop there, Iruka could only speak pig-Latin for the whole day, Kakashi's apartment was entirely green, inside and out, and the Hokage found it raining … inside of his office. Needless to say, Sirius, the Twins, Harry, and Naruto stayed hidden for the entire day.

111111111111111111

Team 7 and the Elvin Team headed to the assigned testing room with only a few complications, namely one Rock Lee, but their respective teachers met them with out any problems and eventually showed them into the waiting room. Instantly, every eye was turned to the kids. Apparently, tensions were running high, and a large amount of killer intent was being produced by their competitors.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry drawled. The killer intent doubled. Just then, Ino decided to make her affection for Sasuke known, causing Sakura to become pissed in the process and she immediately tore into her friend verbally. That was when the other Rookies decided to show up. Harry, the twins, and Naruto hung back, allowing the kids to interact. "_**Shouldn't you be with them**_?" Harry asked quietly

"_**I'm not sure. I feel like I don't know any of them anymore**_," Naruto replied, voice just as soft. But just then, Hinata caught the blond vessel's eyes and they both looked away with a blush.

Harry caught the looks and subsequent blushes and smirked. "_**Well I believe you remember your Hina-chan**_!" Naruto growled and took a swipe at his brother's head. Kiba noticed the movement and looked over.

"Well, if it isn't the dobe!" he crowed. "I heard you went missing. What happened to you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not much. I found someone who actually gives a damn other than Iruka and the Hokage, got some well needed training, and came back. So, do you think you will give me a challenge?" Kiba silently snarled at the mocking tone, but didn't answer as a silver haired Genin came up to them.

"I wouldn't yell so loud if I were you," the youth advised, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "See them? They're from Rain and have really short tempers. You must be the rookies. Quiet down before you cause too much trouble." The Genin then shook his head, "But I can't blame you, I mean you are rookies. In fact, you remind me of how I used to be."

"Who are you?" Harry asked with a calculating look. "Why are you helping us? And how many times have you done this?" Naruto stared at the nin while Kyu kept muttering about a snake.

"I'm Kabuto. You must be the Rookie Nine and the Elvin Team," he replied with a disarming grin. " To answer your questions, I'm helping because I like rookies and it's my seventh time. These exams are held twice a year, so this is my fourth. Please allow me to share some info with you; I make nin-info cards and I have everyone from the past four years." That caught everyone's attention.

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura and Aaron asked. Both were always looking to learn something new and this certainty qualified.

"They're cards that have information burned into them using chakra. I have accumulated a lot of cards over the years. Take a look." Kabuto then pulled out one of his many cards and set it on the floor. He gathered his chakra and pushed it in to the blank card, impressing the teens when a map with statistics appeared on its surface. "This shows how many teams are participating and from where."

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto smiled. "Yes. Anyone you want to know about?"

"Rock Lee, Gaara of the Sand, and Uzumaki Naruto," he listed.

Kabuto pouted, "Aw, it's easy if you know their names." But he pulled out the five cards and began activating them. "Rock Lee, he can't access his chakra because of an illness but is great at combat. Gaara of the Sand, he took a B-Ranked mission and returned with out a scratch!" The Rookie 9 and the Elf's traded wary looks. Kabuto blinked then picked up the final card. "Let's see, Uzumaki Naruto, part of team Seven, average missions, with the exception of one A-ranked mission. Disappeared for a week and came back with the Elvin ambassador. Nothing else is known."

Naruto frowned. "_**Harry, keep an eye on him. Kyu keeps muttering about a snake. He might be working for Orichimaru**_," he cautioned in elfin, causing many people to look at him strangely. Harry and the twins nodded and stared at the silver-haired Genin. Naruto then spoke with Kabuto, "So you really don't know that much about me, do you?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Do you want to fill me in?"

"Absolutely not. If you want to know anything, talk to Black Mialay. Just be careful that you don't get your head bit off," Naruto cautioned with a smirk. "What do you have on the group with the musical note on their hitaiate?"

Kabuto nodded and pulled out another card. "They are sound-nin. I don't really know much about them because they are so new, but I've got a theory that they aren't that strong." The group of Sound-nin that was listening in grew angry at that statement and charged Kabuto. The silver haired Genin dodged the hit and smirked, but, suddenly, his glasses broke and he began coughing up blood.

"But he missed!" Choji cried. "What happened?"

Naruto, Harry, and the Twins were cussing up a storm. "I know why," Adrian growled. "He used sound waves, the asshole. He might have broken our ear drums!" With that comment, the rest of the Rookie Nine noticed that their ears were also bleeding.

"A-are you o-o-okay, N-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto smiled reassuringly. "I'll be find Hinata-chan. Don't worry about me." Just then, a burst of smoke announced the arrival of the proctors for the first exam.

"All right you ingrates! My name is Morino Ibiki and I will be the first exam's proctor. Hey, you three no fighting or you will be disqualified." The Sound leader nodded slowly and backed away. "Now, everyone take a number and find your seat. Now, move!"

22222222222222222

Kakashi and Mialay entered the room where the Jounins were watching and betting. Mialay watched with a small amount of interest as Naruto mentioned Kyu smelling a snake. "What are the stakes for the Rookie Nine?" she asked.

"It is currently the 10 to 1 that all three teams from Rookie Nine will pass the first exam," the bookie answered.

"And what of my team? The Elvin team?"

The man checked the numbers then answered, "They have 5 to 1 odds on the first round."

Mialay nodded then handed him a pouch. "2,000 yen on the Leaf Rookie Nine and the Elvin Team all passing the first exam, and 2,000 yen on Uzumaki Naruto answering every question on the written test correctly and with out any ways of apparent cheating."

The man blinked as he wrote down what she said. "You do know that I will announce this to the room, right?" Mialay just nodded and went over to Kakashi as he finished explaining Ibiki's job to Yuhi Kurenai, the leader of Team 8.

"He's really that good?" she asked amazed.

"We've just had a new bet. 2,000 yen of the passing of all of the Rookie Nine and the Elvin Team and another 2,000 yen on Uzumaki answering all of the questions of the test correctly and with no apparent cheating," the man Mialay had been talking to announced. "The first bet is 15 to 1 and the second is 20 to 1. Any takers?"

Kakashi looked at Mialay. "You made that bet didn't you," he stated and got a mysterious smile in return. People started clamoring and money was quickly exchanged. The bookies then focused three cameras on Naruto's spot to watch him closely and focused even more on the other Teams named in the bet.

3333333333333333333

(In the Testing Room)

Everyone fidgeted nervously as they stared at the backs of the paper tests. That is, everyone except for the elves. They knew the best interrogators and Ibiki, though good, wasn't quite up to par with them. "We shall now begin the first part of the exam," Ibiki finished explaining the rules. "You may begin now."

Naruto flipped his paper over and mentally snickered along with Kyuubi. _Let's start with the first question. Ready, Kyu_? he asked the fox.

_Bring it on, Kit!_

44444444444444444444444444

(Forty-Five Minutes Later, Betting Room)

Everyone stared at the screens in shock. "How is he doing that?!" one exclaimed. "He's answered every question correctly! And he didn't even look at the Hyuga's when she offered it!"

"And I'll let you on a little secret," Mialay said with a smirk. "He's also giving all of the answers to the Elvin team." Cameras focused on the mentioned team saw they were also getting the correct answers. "So do I win the second bet I placed?"

The bookie checked then nodded. "You win. Do you wish to make this double or nothing?" Mialay smirked and nodded.

5555555555555555555

(Same Time, Exam Room)

Naruto sat back with a pleased grin and finished relaying the answers to Harry and the twins. They smiled to themselves and turned the paper over. Ibiki stared at the group with his own personal smirk. Since they had enough time to weed out the unworthy he raised his voice. "All right maggots times up!" he yelled just as the puppet user from Sand came back in. "Ah, good, you're back. This means your puppet show wouldn't go to waste. Now for the final question and the rules that go with it."

"WHAT!" Ibiki blinked lazily at the blond kunoichi. "What rules?!"

"You take this question and fail, then you will never advance to Chunin. But, if you quit now you will have a chance next year." Ibiki smirked at the outraged cries that came up.

"How can you do that?!" the same kunoichi screeched. "There are teams that have taken this test before!"

Ibiki was out right grinning now. "Aye, but they didn't have me as the proctor before now did they? So who will take this question?" Slowly one at a time kids began to quit. Naruto then noticed that Sakura was going to raise her hand and began to raise his.

Then quite suddenly slammed it on the table. "I'm not going to give up! Nothing you can say will change my mind so give us the god damned question already!" Mentally, he gagged as he had to do his idiot routine, while Kyu just rolled around in their mind laughing his head off.

Ibiki looked around the room and saw the doubt that he had placed had vanished. He then traded looks with the Chunin around the room. "Very well. You all pass."

There was dead silence, then a loud, "WHAT?!" rang threw out the room. Naruto let his head hit the table with a groan. Now he really felt like an idiot.

"SILENCE!" Ibiki roared and the room quieted. "The purpose of this test was to see if any of you had any decent information gathering skills that are required for a Chunin. The second part was to see if any of you had true courage to fight for what you believe in and for your village. That is a true ninja."

Just then something came in threw the window. "I am Mitarashi Anko, the proctor for the second exam! There is no time for you punks to be celebrating!"

Everyone either face-vaulted or sweet dropped at the trench coat wearing woman. "You could adjust your timing," Ibiki muttered to her as he came around the banner she had put up.

Anko just ignored him and counted the Genin. "81?! Ibiki you let 27 teams pass?! The test must have been far too easy!"

"No, we just have a bunch of stubborn teams," Ibiki answered incomplete honesty.

Anko scoffed. "No matter. I'll cut this number at least in half in the next exam. Now let's go! Everyone to Area 44 in one hour!" And with that, she disappeared.

666666666666666666666

(In the Betting Room)

"Well! I guess I win!" Mialay chirped, hefting a large purse full of money. "Arigato for the money, everyone!" With a bright smile, she skipped out of the room, ignoring the glares she was receiving. She wasn't at all fazed that she just caused over twenty Jounin to become broke. "Now what to do with the money?" she pondered to herself.

7777777777777777777777777

**A/N: **SORRY!! I'm sorry this is so late. I've been really out of it and have had no inspiration. Don't kill me please! Once again give a big round of applause to Nenagh24 for the fantastic help in getting this chapter out.


End file.
